Her Broken Heart
by dr. tempe bones
Summary: This is my take on what I think should happen. It's a little AU but oh well. This deals with the preview when Booth said Hannah was shot.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello there my lovely Followers. This a short little story (maybe) that popped into my head last night when i was the previews for Bones in Novemeber. This is going with the whole "hannah was shot" thing. But ya know, my way. _

_I do not own BONES. Sadly. Everything is owned by Hart and Fox. Some of my own little ideas will find their way into this story. _

_And one last thing, That outfit Emily wore made me laugh. and people think it was a baby bump cover up...Only time will tell but it's soon. She had not been married a month yet..._

* * *

The day had started out like any other. Temperance Brennan had woken up before the sun was shining over the busy city. She had been the first one to work. That was a normal thing for her though, the first one there and the last one to leave. Brennan was sitting on her desk, computer on; open to her latest book, which she seemed to be stuck on. That never happened to her. Well not until Booth showed up with Hannah. Hannah had changed everything. Sure, Brennan had pushed Booth away that night in front of the Hoover Building but she had not been ready for what he needed from her. She had needed time. That's why she went to Maluku, to get away and think. But Booth had gone away and fallen in love. In love with a tall, thin blonde. Everything that Brennan was not.

As the weeks past Brennan saw a change in Booth. He spent less time at the lab, less time with her. It seemed like he no longer cared what happened to her. He did not stop by to see if she had eaten that day or to make sure she had gone home instead of working all night. There was no more late night Thai at her place. He had broken a promise without even seeing he had done so. Once upon a time Seeley Booth had promised Temperance Brennan that he would never leave, but he had done just that.

Angela had walked into the lab just after eight and saw her best friend sitting at her desk, staring blankly at her computer.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" The artist asked as she crossed the room to her friend. She knew that things have been changing since everyone had come back to DC but she did not know how it was all paying a toll on the anthropologist.

Brennan heard her friend's voice and did not look her way.

"Fine Ange." She spoke staring at the computer.

Angela crossed her arms under her breasts as she looked down to her friend. "I know you're lying. I've seen that look before. Now what's eating at you?" She asked again, trying to get the truth out of the woman sitting in front of her.

Brennan looked up now with a confused look. Angela had seen that look many times as well. "There is nothing eating at me. That is impossible at the moment since I do not have a flesh eating virus or flesh eating beetles on me at the moment." She spoke in a somewhat distant voice.

Her walls were going back up. Angela could now see that as plain as day. The walls Booth had worked so hard to break down and get around were rebuilding themselves but this time they would harder to get past.

Angela slowly sat down in the chair in front of the desk. "Sweetie, it's a figure of speech. I did not mean something was really eating at you." She stated as the shrill sound of Brennan's cell phone rang through the room. Scanning the caller ID, she hit the accpet key.

"Brennan." She stated as she listened to the man on the other end of the phone. Angela sat, looking to her friend waiting to see what the call was about.

As Brennan hung up, she stood taking off the dark blue lab coat. "That was Booth. We have case."

Angela noticed the hint of sadness in her woman's voice as she nodded; watching the antropologist walking away towards the large sliding doors to were her partner waited in his car, not even bothering to enter the lab.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello there my lovely Followers. This a short little story (maybe) that popped into my head last night when i was the previews for Bones in Novemeber. This is going with the whole "hannah was shot" thing. But ya know, my way. _

_I do not own BONES. Sadly. Everything is owned by Hart and Fox. Some of my own little ideas will find their way into this story. _

_I said I would update once a week. I am sorry I have not done that. But I was busy with mid-terms at my college. So here is the next chapter. I wanted this up before she was shot sooo i am still doing it my way even though we know what happens. =] reviews equal love._

* * *

The drive to the crime sceen was much different from the ones that had taken place before they both parted ways seven months ago. When Brennan entered the car, Booth did not look over to her and say hello. He had once told her that was the poper thing to do. There was no normal bikering or just talking like there use to be. Brennan stared out the window while Booth never once looked over or asked what was wrong. He did not even brief her on the case.

Feeling the car coming to a slow stop, Brennan was out of the car before Booth could even shift into park. Bag on her shoulder, she walked passed the officers that had been called to the sceen before her. Brennan ducked under the tape walking over to the body that was awaiting her.

"Slow down Bones." Booth stated showing his badge to the officer standing at the tape. Booth had finally reached his partner, who was already hard at work. Brennan did not turn to look at him or acknowledge that he had said anything to her.

"female, mid to late twenties." Brennan spoke in a some what cold and unemotional voice. Her hands moving gracefully from bone to bone. "Race unkn..." She started again as the shrill sound of Booth's cell phone rang out.

Brennan sighed, rolling her eyes as she turned her back to him again. She did not need to listen to Hannah calling again because she could not find her way around or because she was just alonely and missed him.

"Booth." The FBI agent answered in his normal tone of voice, seeing the unknown number fleshing on the LCD screen. He listend to the voice on the other end, the color leaving his face. Booth abesnt mindedly closed his phone, walking away from his partner.

"Hannah's been shot." He spoke walking away not even looking back. "I need to leave." without waiting for Brennan, Booth raced back to his car. Leaving Brennan alone and no way back to home.

Brennan ordered the remains to be sent back to the lab as she looked around for someone that she knew well enough to get a ride back to DC with. She did not seen anyone and she did not know who would be heading back into the city.

Pulling her bag back on to her shoulder, she set off back the way she had came. The drive had only been thirty minutes so it would have been about an hour walk for her. It would have taken just as long for her to call Angela and wait for her. Brennan needed the time alone to think. She had too many thoughts running through her mind and did not want to deal with Angela questioning why Booth had left her alone.

Brennan had made it to the high way in under five minutes. She kept off to the side as cars, trucks and motor bikes raced paced her. Her thoughts were on everything from her partner to their working relationship, their friendship and finally how he was slowly leaving her not her surroundings.

Booth was now sitting at Hannah's bed side. The shot had not been life threatening, only grazing shoulder. Hannah sat in bed sleeping for the pain medication she had been given, her right shoulder bandged and her arm in a sling to keep movement from allowing the wound to heal.

_"I am so sorry Han. I should have been there."_ Booth spoke in a soft, yet guilty voice.

Hannah blinked from the light as she slowly woke from her sleep. _"Not your fault."_ She spoke in a softer voice than normal. _"I've had worse. So have you." _a small smile on her lips now. Booth could not help but lean over, placing his rough lips upon her softer ones.

Mean while back in the lab Angela was sitting on the couch in her office. A sketch pad on her lap, music playing softly as she worked on the facial reconstruction on a body for World War Two for her best friend. Everyone was busy with their own work in the main part of the lab as they waited for Brennan to return from the crime sceen. The remains had made it back before she had, which was not normal but they did not worry, thinking Booth had drug her off to eat.

Jack made his way into the office, looking over his wife's shoulder. He smiled softly at the drawing that lay on her lap. He loved her work. Turning to face her, hearing the buzz of her cell phone vibrating on the coffe table in front of them. _"Angie."_ He spoke reaching over picking up the phone, reading the unknown number on the LCD screen.

Angela jumped a little hearing her husbands voice. She had not heard or seen him come in the office.

_"You scared me."_ She said as she took the phone away from him, reading the number as well.

_"Angela."_ She answered as she held the phone to her.

_ "Yes."_ Her tone had changed, the color gone from her face.

_"I'll be right there."_ Dropping the phone on to the table , she stood up as fast she could. Sketch pad falling on to the floor. Worry was written all over her face.

Jack saw how the call had changed her mood.

_"Babe, what's up? Who was that?"_ he asked moving with her from the office.

Angela looked over to the curly haired man she married in jail, tears starting to well in her eyes.

_"It's Brennan. There was an accident." _


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello there my lovely Followers. This a short little story (maybe) that popped into my head last night when i was the previews for Bones in Novemeber. This is going with the whole "hannah was shot" thing. But ya know, my way. _

_I do not own BONES. Sadly. Everything is owned by Hart and Fox. Some of my own little ideas will find their way into this story. _

_Sorry I have not updated. I've been busy with school, work and betaing. Yes, I am a beta. =] Also I am making up everything about Brennan's medical. I am not a doctor. and the car accident my not seem real but oh well. _

* * *

Jack pulled up to the ER enterance, not bothering to go find a parking space. He could easily pay any ticket he was given or just use his name to get out of it. That was one of the up side's to being one of the richest men in the world and being the soul hire to one of the world's largest groups.

Angela was out of the car before it was even shifted into park, Booth following behind her. Jack sighed rushing after his wife. He knew that if they refused to let Angela in Brennan's room, all hell would break lose.

"I'm looking for Temperance Brennan's room." She spoke so fast that the nurse at the desk barely had gotten the name.

"Are you the one they called?"

"Yes. Where is she?" Angela was not in the mood for this right now. Her best friend was hurt and alone. She did not even know how hurt.

The nurse eyed her than Booth. "Only one of you can go back. And since they called her. She gets to go. So no saying you are her lover or whatever. I could care less." The nurse grabbed the thin file next to her. "If you would follow me Miss. Her doctor is in there now and can tell you more." She spoke as she walked down the hall towards the private ICU room that had given Brennan.

Angela froze looking into the room. The beeping from the heart monitor told her the woman laying broken in bed was still alive. But she did not know how alive she was or would be in a few hours. Angela took a small step into the room, scared to make any noise.

"Wha...What happened?" The asian asked in a soft whisper that the doctor near the bed almost did not hear.

Putting the chart back on the end of the bed, she made her way over to the woman she had spoken to on the phone.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Jonhson. I have been assigned to Doctor Brennan when she was brought in. As for what happened, we are not sure but there had been a three car pile up on the high way where she was found. We believe that a car lost control, hitting her before throwing her into the other cars."

Angela hung to every word the doctor in front of her said. Many of the larger terms going in one ear and out the other. She did not really care all that much at the mumbo jumbo. She just wanted a list of what was wrong with the woman laying broken in the bed in front of her.

"Doctor Brennan has suffered a calapsed lung, two broken ribs, broken wrist. Her hip was shattered and her tibia snapped in two." Doctor Johnson kept kept talking as Angela walked over to the bed. "We were able reset wrist and repair her lung. We had to place pins to help her tibia reset and she may need another surgury for her hip. She is resting now and should be up soon. You are welcome to stay."

Angela nodded. "Thank you." She said moving into the hard plastic chair near Brennan's bed. She moved the chair over to the side of the bed and gently took her friend's uncasted hand into her own.

"It's okay now Sweetie. I'm here now." She whispered to Brennan as she looked over her bruised faced. She shook her head a little as she sat, waiting for her to wake. Doctor Jonhson had gone out into the waiting room and informed Jack and Booth on what had happened, she always said that Jack could go back with his wife but not allowing Booth to go back stating that Brennan needed her rest and as little stress as possible.

Booth had agreed to wait in the waiting area until Jack could get Angela to leave for a little while to allow Booth to see Brennan.

Brennan had woken an hour after Angela had taken the seat next to her bed. She groaned softly as she blinked for the bright lights around her. She was not sure where she was at first but the white walls and bright lights soon made her realise she was once again in a hospital. She always seemed to end up in a hospital these days. She felt someone holding her hand and looked over.

Brennan tried to speak, but felt a tube in her mouth for the first time. Angela saw her wake and trying to speak. Standing for her chair, she leaned over the bed. "Do not talk sweetie." She said with a small smile, glad her friend was now awake. "Jack, get her doctor."

Jack nodded not saying a word as he left the room. On his way to find her doctor, he stopped to tell Booth that Brennan was awake.

* * *

Sorry it's a little short. It is 12:34 am here and I like where this is right now. I will update this week again. I promise. =] reviews help me update.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello there my lovely Followers. This a short little story (maybe) that popped into my head last night when i was the previews for Bones in Novemeber. This is going with the whole "hannah was shot" thing. But ya know, my way. _

_I do not own BONES. Sadly. Everything is owned by Hart and Fox. Some of my own little ideas will find their way into this story. _

_Soo, I like all the reviews I am getting. =] I know the chapters are not long and I am sorry but I update when i have time. Also, I am going to be working on my older stories. I will be taking them down. editing them like it's no ones business and then re-uploading them. XD I was reading them and I was like 'wow. they suck.' I am also working on a story for Sweets for a good friend of mine. =]_

_So, I wanted to get this up before the new ep and before I want to the midnight showing of Harry Potter. But I had lost my internet for a few days. =] Well, here is the new chapter._

* * *

Seeley Booth had been sitting in the waiting room of Washington General. Jack was sitting at his side, watching the hall away in which his wife had taken to get to their friend. Some time after Angela had disappeared down the long white hall, a doctor had come out, asking for the rest of Temperance Brennan's family. Jack shot up from his chair. He may never show it often but he cared a deal about the Athropologist. He had since their time buried alive in her chair and she did all she could to make sure that Jack would have enough air to get to see Angela again. He would never be able to repay her for all she did.

Jack listened to every word the doctor spoke to him, taking in his friends condition. Seeley on the other hand had only heard the worst of it. Sneaking farther into the uncomfortable plastic chair, he stopped listening. Replaying what could have happened in his mind. He saw a broken and blood covered Brennan laying in the middle of road, eye's closed, unmoving. It was his fault. He had left her alone. He had just up and left without waiting because Hannah had needed him.

Seeley had not seen Jack leave him to go find Angela and see how Temperance was doing. He was not worried about the world around him. The only thing on his mind was that he could have gotten his partner, his friend and even if he denied it at this point in time, the love of his life killed. It was all his fault. Standing, Seeley moved on auto-pilot towards the hospital chaple. He needed to pray, need to find forgiveness for what he had done.

Once Jack had seen Angela and saw that their friend had woken from her slumber, he had gone to find the doctor assigned to her; he also wanted to tell Seeley that she was awake and that he should come back and see her. Walking into the still, white waiting room, Seeley was no were in sighed. Jack turned, looking to see if maybe he would be walking back from getting coffee, fresh air or even the bathroom. But nothing. Seeley Booth was no where to be seen.

Seeley sat on his knees in the first row of pews, hands folded and head hung low as he prayed to his God that Temperance was okay. That she would be able to forgive him and that he could forgive himself. He had been reckless, leaving his partner a half hour away from home with no one around she knew to give her ride back to her work. He had put his feelings, his girlfriend before his partners safety. She could have been killed by someone at the crime sceen. She could have been kidnapped again. So many things could had gone wrong after he had up and left.

Meanwhile back in the private room Temperance had been given, Angela sat by her side, Jack standing behind her as Doctor Jonhson removed the breathing tube. Jonhson had to first look over all her vitals, making sure that she was strong enough to breath without it before having it removed. Temperance coughed and gagged as the plasic tube was slowly pulled from her wind pipe.

"Your throat is going to be sore for a while, so try not to talk too much right now. Only if you really need to." The doctor spoke as Angela took the glass of water by the bed and held it, helping her friend sip the water.

"Booth?" Temperancen managed to croak out in a raspy voice. She did not know why she was asking for him. This was his fault. Well, it was the driver's fault but if Booth had not left her, she would not have been walking home.

Angela looked to the older woman laying in the bed in front of her then back to her husband. "He is here Sweetie. Do not worry about him right now. Just rest. He can not hurt you again." She spoke in a soft, warm voice in hopes of keeping Temperance calm.

Rest did not come easily for Temperance. Just as she was about to fall alseep in the small hospital bed, the pain medication that had been given to her was starting to wear off. Leaving the dark haired woman in too much pain to sleep.

Shifting in bed, she tried to find a comfortable postion to lay in that would not cause her pain. But there was no luck in sight. She would turn on to her right side, to feel a jolt of pain shooting from her hip and leg. Turning on to her left, her ribs where the source of all her pain. Settling for just staying on her back, she huffed looking up into the dark room.

Temperance had been able to talk Angela into going home for the night. That she would be okay and did not need her there to watch her sleep. But now, she wished she had someone in her room. The quite was too much. Sure she was use it it from living alone and keeping to herself often but now, laying in the dark room, she wished that she had someone who cared enough to sneak in against her wishes and the hospital's orders to be by her side.

Seeley had not left the chaple in over five hours. He was sitting there, on his knees praying to be shown the way. The way to forgiveness, to some sort of peace. But so far, nothing. he did not know what to do. Did he return to Hannah or go see Brennan. Tell her he was sorry that he was not thinking. Sorry that she did not mean as much to him as she use to. No. Telling her that would most likely only make things worse between them.

He had noticed how she started to change around him. She was pulling back. She was not letting him in as much as she had before Hannah, before their seven months apart. Booth noticed that she stopped joining him for lunch even for drinks after they closed a case. He did not question it because Hannah started to join him. Once in a while, he would even try to get Temperance to join them for diner. But she always had a reason not to go. Either she had to finish paper work, she did not want to intrude on his time with Hannah or she had plans with Angela. Booth once asked Angela about the outings that Temperance said they shared when he learned she was lying. Angela had never gone out with Temperance.

Booth later asked her about it as well and from that point on, she said she had a date with someone she meet at a lecture she had given at American University. Booth did not bother to find out his name and run a back round check on him.

Slowly pulling himself up off his knees, Booth cracked his back, looking down to his wrist watch. Seeing it was past eight, he figured Hannah would not miss him for a few more hours. Dragging his feet on the tile floor, Booth made his way from the chaple to Brennan's room. Finally finding the room, he stopped out side the door, looking into the window. Looking through the thick window pane he saw his partner, laying in the white room broken.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hello there my lovely Followers. This a short little story (maybe) that popped into my head last night when i was the previews for Bones in Novemeber. This is going with the whole "hannah was shot" thing. But ya know, my way. _

_I do not own BONES. Sadly. Everything is owned by Hart and Fox. Some of my own little ideas will find their way into this story. _

_Soo, I like all the reviews I am getting. =] I know the chapters are not long and I am sorry but I update when i have time. Also, I am going to be working on my older stories. I will be taking them down. editing them like it's no ones business and then re-uploading them. XD I was reading them and I was like 'wow. they suck.' I am also working on a story for Sweets for a good friend of mine. =]_

**_I am not sure if there is a monitor for brain activity, so i am sorry if there is not. I am not a doctor so some medical things may be wrong.=]_**

_So, I wanted to get this up before the new ep and before I want to the midnight showing of Harry Potter. But I had lost my internet for a few days. =] Well, here is the new chapter._

* * *

**Slowly pulling himself up off his knees, Booth cracked his back, looking down to his wrist watch. Seeing it was past eight, he figured Hannah would not miss him for a few more hours. Dragging his feet on the tile floor, Booth made his way from the chaple to Brennan's room. Finally finding the room, he stopped out side the door, looking into the window. Looking through the thick window pane he saw his partner, laying in the white room broken.**

Wires ran from her body in all directions, hooking her up to every machine he could think of. One for her heart, one for blood pressure, one for brain activity. Each beeping and glowing with signs that she was still living. Still there but not in one piece. Slowly pushing open the plastic door that felt much heavier than it really was, he took slow, unsure steps towards the broken woman laying in the white bed.

Looking from the broken woman who was laying lifelessly at the machines she was hooked up to. He saw the heart monitor beeping at an even pace, showing she was still in the land of the living. His eyes looked at each monitor before finding the one he needed to see the most. Her brain activity. He was not sure how to read it but to him, it looked like there was none. Like her brain had finally turned off.

He slowly lowered himself into the chair next to the bed that Angela had put there. Why was this all happening to him. Why was he fine and his partner fighting for her life. Fighting to wake up. Though, as he looked over her body he found he was glad she was not awake. She would be in too much pain. Her leg was in a cast along with her right arm. She was covered in bruises and had more broken bones that would not be put into a cast. She was broken because of him. This was all his fault.

"I'm so sorry Bones." It came out in a whisper as he gingerly took her hand in his. He gently pressed his lips to her knuckles, closing his eyes at how soft her skin was against his lips. He had never heard the door open and the doctor walk in. "I am sorry Sir, but you should not be in here." She spoke in a soft, warm voice. She did not want to be mean. She did not know who this man was to the woman in her care. A boyfriend, husband, brother?

Booth turned slowly, eyes opening at the sound of a voice. "I needed to see her." His voice was hoarse and dry. He looked just as broken as the woman but he was broken emotionly unlike the woman. The doctor gave a small nod. "I understand. It's hard to see your loved one like this. Unsure if they will wake." She said looking between the two. Booth looked to Brennan than her doctor.

"Can you explain this to me?" He asked pointing to the moitor that barely made noise, the one that hardly showed activity. The doctor nodded. "Of course. It shows us how much brain activity she has. It gives us an idea if she will wake up or not. Right now, her brain activity is very low."

* * *

I know its short. But I have finals that I need to sudy for.


	6. Chapter 6

_Hello there my lovely Followers. This a short little story (maybe) that popped into my head last night when i was the previews for Bones in Novemeber. This is going with the whole "hannah was shot" thing. But ya know, my way. _

_I do not own BONES. Sadly. Everything is owned by Hart and Fox. Some of my own little ideas will find their way into this story. _

_Soo, I like all the reviews I am getting. =] I know the chapters are not long and I am sorry but I update when i have time. Also, I am going to be working on my older stories. I will be taking them down. editing them like it's no ones business and then re-uploading them. XD I was reading them and I was like 'wow. they suck.' I am also working on a story for Sweets for a good friend of mine. =]_

**_I am not sure if there is a monitor for brain activity, so i am sorry if there is not. I am not a doctor so some medical things may be wrong.=]_**

_So, I wanted to get this up before the new ep and before I want to the midnight showing of Harry Potter. But I had lost my internet for a few days. =] Well, here is the new chapter._

* * *

**Slowly pulling himself up off his knees, Booth cracked his back, looking down to his wrist watch. Seeing it was past eight, he figured Hannah would not miss him for a few more hours. Dragging his feet on the tile floor, Booth made his way from the chaple to Brennan's room. Finally finding the room, he stopped out side the door, looking into the window. Looking through the thick window pane he saw his partner, laying in the white room broken.**

Wires ran from her body in all directions, hooking her up to every machine he could think of. One for her heart, one for blood pressure, one for brain activity. Each beeping and glowing with signs that she was still living. Still there but not in one piece. Slowly pushing open the plastic door that felt much heavier than it really was, he took slow, unsure steps towards the broken woman laying in the white bed.

Looking from the broken woman who was laying lifelessly at the machines she was hooked up to. He saw the heart monitor beeping at an even pace, showing she was still in the land of the living. His eyes looked at each monitor before finding the one he needed to see the most. Her brain activity. He was not sure how to read it but to him, it looked like there was none. Like her brain had finally turned off.

He slowly lowered himself into the chair next to the bed that Angela had put there. Why was this all happening to him. Why was he fine and his partner fighting for her life. Fighting to wake up. Though, as he looked over her body he found he was glad she was not awake. She would be in too much pain. Her leg was in a cast along with her right arm. She was covered in bruises and had more broken bones that would not be put into a cast. She was broken because of him. This was all his fault.

"I'm so sorry Bones." It came out in a whisper as he gingerly took her hand in his. He gently pressed his lips to her knuckles, closing his eyes at how soft her skin was against his lips. He had never heard the door open and the doctor walk in. "I am sorry Sir, but you should not be in here." She spoke in a soft, warm voice. She did not want to be mean. She did not know who this man was to the woman in her care. A boyfriend, husband, brother?

Booth turned slowly, eyes opening at the sound of a voice. "I needed to see her." His voice was hoarse and dry. He looked just as broken as the woman but he was broken emotionly unlike the woman. The doctor gave a small nod. "I understand. It's hard to see your loved one like this. Unsure if they will wake." She said looking between the two. Booth looked to Brennan than her doctor.

"Can you explain this to me?" He asked pointing to the moitor that barely made noise, the one that hardly showed activity. The doctor nodded. "Of course. It shows us how much brain activity she has. It gives us an idea if she will wake up or not. Right now, her brain activity is very low."

Booth wathed the monitor for a moment then looked back to the woman who it was hooked to. She needed to wake. He needed her to wake up. Their children needed her to wake up. He did not wan to think about what would happen if she never woke.

* * *

Sorry if this is posted already.


	7. Chapter 7

Wow. I just read the last chapter I posted and I think I posted it to the wrong story. XD Sorry for that if it confused anyone. Well here is the next chapter. I do not own Fox, Bones or anything from the show. Trust me, If I did i would not be here. =] Enjoy.

* * *

Angela had left for the night after Jack had talked her into it. He knew that she did not want to leave her best friend alone in the hospital after being in such a bad accident. But she needed to rest as well. Booth had waited for Angela and Jack to leave before he walked into her room. He saw how broken she looked laying in the clean, white sheets. He hated hospitals. They were too clean, too white and too quite. He did not like the spooky quite that filled the halls and rooms at night. The only noises other than his thoughts are the beeping sounds for the machines hooked up to his partner.

"I'm so sorry Bones." He spoke in a hushed tone as he took her pale hand in his own.

Brennan felt someone picking up her hand and holding on to it. She knew the touch was not Angela's, the hand was too big and it was not her father for he was away with Russ for the month. Blinking a few times to get use to the light again, she cracked open an eye.

"Booth." Her voice was horse and filled with sleep. Weakly, she pulled her hand away from his. "Leave."

She did not want him here. There are been a reason as to why she had changed her medical proxy to Angela after they had returned home. She also knew that Hannah was also in a hospital somewhere with a gunshot wound. He no longer belonged at her bed side. That chair was to be empty at night only to be filled by Angela in the morning and afternoon. Brennan was uncomfortable the way she lying on the bed so she tried to shift which resulted her crying out in pain.

Booth looked worried hearing the cry of pain. "You should not move yet." He said not listening when she told him to leave. Brennan shook her head. She did not want to deal with him now. "You are not supposed to be here. You were not to be notified. You're no longer my medical proxy. Now leave." Booth looked shocked at this. When had she had time to change her medical proxy? What had he done to make her change it? Reaching for the remote hooked up to her bed, Brennan hit the call button waiting for a nurse to come in.

"It's nice to see you awake Doctor Brennan." The nurse said as she walked into the room. She was an older woman, round in the middle with graying hair. She was almost too cheerful for that late at night. She walked over to the bed. "Make him leave." Brennan said not looking to Booth. "And I would like something for the pain."

Booth was shocked. Normally she would never ask for any kind of pain pills. He was also shocked at the fact she was going to have him removed from her room. Booth stood before anyone else could be called to make him leave.

"Fine. I'll be back in the morning." With that, Booth left the room to return to Hannah's bedside. After being given something to help with the pain, Brennan asked the nurse to make sure Booth was not let back in her room.

The next morning came too fast for Brennan's liking. It seemed like she had just been given the pain medication and fallen asleep. The bright sun shone in through the window, hitting her eyes causing her try and shift away from the light. She moaned from the dull pain slowly coming back into her hip and from not being able to move away from the sun's early morning rays.

Angela walked into the room just after eight with a bag of food. She knew how bad hospital food could be and she was not sure if they knew that Brennan was a vegan. The artist was in a good mood for once this morning. She had not gotten sick for the first time in almost three months. The morning sickness was over. She had been planning on telling Brennan soon that she was going to be an Aunt but now did not seem like the right time. Brennan had so much she had to think about.

"Morning Sweetie. How are you feeling?" The younger of the two women asked as she set the bag on the rolling tray and moved to take the seat next to the bed. "You look a little better then you did last night before Hodgie made me go home." She spoke with a small.

Brennan could not help but smile at her friend. She was so happy at the moment that Brennan almost forgot everything. "I am sore. My hip mostly." She said knowing that she had many broken bones but they had been reset already. Her hip was next on the list. "Last night was…eventful to say the least."

Angela's eye brow arched. "Hot doctor or nurse gave you a sponge bath?"

Both women laughed, only Brennan winced in pain as she laughed. Angela saw this and felt bad for making her laugh. "I'm sorry sweetie. Rest." She said helping her lay back a little more.

"No Ange, no one gave me a bath. I can bathe on my own. But Booth showed up. I told him to leave." Angela nodded hearing this. She knew what was going on for the most part between the two partners. She was also always going to side with Brenan.

The hours seemed to fly by. Jack stopped by at lunch bringing food for all three of them. It was nice to have some time away from everyone at the lab. The threesome needed more times like this, only not in the hospital. Brennan was more open in the months since coming home for the islands and she liked having outing or evenings in with friends more then she once had.

Once lunch was cleared from the tray, Jack said his good bye's and promised to come up when he came by to pick Angela up later that night. Angela and Brennan now sat alone in the room. Neither one talking. Angela had taken out her drawing pad and sat with it on her knees, working as Brennan looked her way, trying to see what her friend was working on.

"Ange, I know that when I am allowed to go home, I will not be allowed to be alone. Umm… would I be able to stay with you until I am cleared to be alone?" Brennan had been worried to ask. She did not have anyone to go home too and no one to come take care of her. Angela looked up smiling softly.

"Of course Sweetie."


	8. Chapter 8

Omg, the Finale was just amazing. I have no words for it. I may need to do a fanfic on it. Who knows? it's a long summer without Bones. But Brennan is pregnant. They are a couple. Six years of waiting and our dreams are coming true.

I do not know much about the medical field so I am going to be looking some of this up or just making it up for the sake that none of it is real but in my head. =]

As usual I do not own Bones or anyone who works on it. Sadly.

* * *

The weeks seemed to pass by slowly for Brennan. She spent her days laying in the small, uncomfortable hospital bed and going to therapy. She hated therapy. They pushed her too much for her liking. Sure she wanted to get back to her old-self as soon as she could but she hurt too much and the pushing just made it so much worse. The pain would get to the point, where she would cry in night from just laying there yet refusing to take the medication they offered her. Mainly because it was against her vegan way of live. She did not know if the fluid inside the needle had been shot into some helpless animal or the pill shoved down it's throat just so they could see what it would do as they inflict more harm upon him.

Throughout the day, people would come and sit with her. Angela would come on her lunch with food and gossip about what she was missing back at work. How nothing was the same without her. Brennan would give her a small but true smile. She missed work, her friends there, her office. Booth. She knew she should not miss him. That it was wrong of her to do so. He was not hers. She lost he chance that cool autumn night out front of the Hoover building. Sweets had pushed him, she had not been ready. She needed more time to see if what she felt was love. The love that Booth had told her about more then once over the past six years. A love she thought she would never get to have. Once she had gotten there, he had left. Leaving her alone and broken.

Booth never showed up. She hoped that he would show up one day and just sit with her. Talking and laughing like they use to do. She missed them, what they use to be. But she knew it was long gone now. He had Hannah and she had herself. The walls he had broken down needed to be built back up. Stronger and higher this time. She could not let anyone past them this time. She would not be able to handle it when they left her as well.

As the weeks passed, Brennan had been able to leave the hospital under doctors orders that she stay with someone until she was able to walk on her own. Angela and Hodgins said she would be staying with them. And so she did. They had made up a guest bedroom for her. Angela had gone to her best friends apartment, packed her favorite clothing, night clothes and some small items to make the anthropologist feel more at home. Brennan had spent most the time in her room, using the cane to walk to and from the ensuit bathroom.

****

Booth had chosen to stay with Hannah, helping her recover from what she had been through. He knew that Bones could handle herself and did not need him there. He was sure that Angela would be there in all her free time. So he just did not bother. Hannah needed him. He was with hannah, not bones. He had to keep reminding himself that fact. It was like he would forget which women he loved. His mind and heart wanted two different women but he knew he could never have the one that his heart wished and ached for. He settled for Hannah. It was easy being with her. He did not have to explain everything to her when she did not understand. But she did not make that cute, i do not understand face that Bones made. She did not over think everything and was not so logical. But he also loved all those things about his Bones. His bones? Since when has she become his bones? Six years ago, when he first laid eyes on her. Thats when.

Hannah sat on the couch in their apartment, watching has her boyfriend cooked for them. He did not seem like himself as of late. She thought she knew why but she did not bring it to him. She let it go knowing that having the center of ones world change from one person to the next was not easy but it would get better. He was hers and she was his. Nothing would change that. Nothing would come between them.

Once they had finished and the dishes were cleaned for the night, Booth made his way to the bedroom with cell phone in hand, Hannah on her laptop as she worked on a story. Booth closed the door, sitting on the edge of the bed pressing speed dail one. He had never changed it. He could not bring himself to do so. Across town Brennan had made her way downstairs for the first time without being asked to join them for supper. Sitting in the living room, leg propped up on the small coffee table, she spoke with Angela. Well, mainly Angela spoke to her. Her cell sitting by her foot.

* * *

Sorry its not the best. I'm not as into this as I was when i started. Im sorry. Im going to try.


	9. Chapter 9

Wow, another update so soon. =] hah im just bored. Follow me on twitter: smilexbrokenx

Also, I am jumping ahead...like a lot. I think im going to be ending soon. It's had a good run. And i'm just not feeling this anylonger. I have other stories i am working on. some that I would like to finish as well. I am also planning on redoing some of my older stories.

**Southunlady: I know how you feel. I hate Hannah as well but i was trying to keep with the season.**

* * *

_six months later~_

The weeks turned into months, slowly passing each day the same as the next. After living with Angela for over three months, she had been allowed back at her own place and to work. She was not field duty just yet but she did not even know if she wanted to go back into the field. That's how all this happened. That's why she was using a cane to walk and get around her lab. The great, indepentent Temperance Brennan had to use a cane to walk. She hated this at first, refused to use the cane and would walk on her own. It never worked out. She would limp a few feet than stumbled.

Angela did her best to help throughout the months, taking things to Brennan's,helping her at the lab. Small things just to make her life easier. Cam made sure that no cases came across Brennan's desk her first few months back in the lab. Everyone was trying to help the best they could without making it seem like she could no longer do anything for herself. She just needed time to get use to the new limits of her body and work on getting back to where she had been before that fateful day.

Six months after Brennan had been discharged from the hospital, Booth had finally left Hannah. She had not been what he thought. The relationship was not as easy has it had seemed back under the fig tree. It was not simple or fun. They did not see eye to eye on anything. She made him change what kind of sheets he put on his bed, what brand of bottle water he bought at the store. Small things. He would go home to an empty apartment because she felt the story was better then building a life with him. He had thought about asking for her hand. He wanted to, wanted to see if she would stop taking the out of town stories and stay home with him. Build a life and a family with him. But it all changed one night. He came home late from the office after finishing up his paper work alone. He had found files that she did not have access too, files on Brennan's past and stories written about her that painted her in a light.

_Ten months later_

Two months after Booth had left Hannah, Brennan had started to see James, a man she had meet at a dinner party Angela had thrown for the hell of it. Their relationship had lasted nearly a year. The longest relationship she had been in since Pete and Booth, thou Booth did not count. She had never slept with him. Brennan had been ready for it all with James. They had talked about starting a family and possibly getting married.

A month before their one year, a week after she had found out she was pregnant, James left her. A note on the bedside table, all his things gone from her apartment as he left in the middle of the night.

Booth had been there for her. He stood by her and helped her through the first few months. During those weeks, they had gotten closer. She was not sure if she was ready to enter into anything right away. She was scared of being hurt again.

By the end of her pregnancy, Booth had moved in with her, she knew she could not do this alone and she did not want to do it with anyone but Booth.

* * *

I'm not too happy with this but this is the end. I am sorry. i was not happy with this fic at all. =/ again, sorry.


End file.
